


spark up like fireflies

by dachyk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling in Love with your sister's best friend, No Dialogue, Summer, Takumi swears explicitly, non-localized names, one last ditch attempt before i can't use 'oocness' as an excuse anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dachyk/pseuds/dachyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more he stares, the more he sees it; that spark in their eyes that reminds you of stars and lighthouses and fireflies. Do you know what he's talking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	spark up like fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> (shhh. canon? what canon?)
> 
> crossposted from ff.net

It was all so sudden. Takumi doesn't know how it happens but it does, and he's freaking out because there wasn't even a fair warning. It just came and punched him in the face. Foul play, he calls it; he's doubled over and sick to the stomach, and it keeps jabbing him in the gut.

But yeah, maybe he's just dumb to not have noticed until now, now that he's finally seventeen and hit puberty. His sister always said he was a late bloomer, though—oh gods—at _seventeen_ , this was not a revelation he wanted to have at all.

Sakura stares at him like he's choking on a fish bone, eyes widened, mouth agape, brows stitched. He distracts himself with her concern because then, perhaps, he'll forget about the dress-clad brunette by her side, whose hair is hanging atop her head and falling just enough for him to see her milk smooth nape, with ruby red lips like poison, eyelashes that could pierce a man's heart, and a blush that could rival Byakuya crimson that makes her look absolutely-

 _...Foul play_ , he tells himself.

His sister says something. She asks if he's alright. He doesn't have to go with them if he feels sick. After all, they're fifteen and they're only going to a party. Chauffeurs are for little kids and Ryouma's not even here to be the wannabe father he is. There's no real need to force Takumi to come.

There's a pause and there's a jolt, and when he realizes it's _her_ who says that last bit, not his sister, he almost regrets saying he's fine and that he's coming. The two girls exchange glances. Kazahana shrugs. Takumi coughs before looking away and he misses the smile she gives him, but it's probably for the best.

They're barely out of the door when he steals another glance at her. He can smell a whiff of her perfume, wants to smell more, so he shoves his fists into his pockets and bites his inner cheeks.

 _Shit shit shit shit_ shit.

It's got to be the makeup's fault. It just _has_ to be.

There's no way he's falling in love with his sister's best friend.

 

* * *

 

He's been acting differently since the party. He knows why he's acting strange, but the more he admits it, the more unreal it feels. How could he admit to liking Kazahana if he's never even thought of her as a woman until now?

The revelation's timing is crappy because it's _summer_. Kazahana must think this is her home because she spends much more time here than her actual house. He sees her at least ten times a day—just after breakfast, lunch to dinner, the occasional sleepover. And the weather doesn't help her case, or rather, it doesn't help his; there's only so much he can do with short shorts and no-sleeved shirts before his mind starts screaming at him to do something.

Hormones suck.

Beside him, Hinoka laments about the weather too but her reasons are completely different. It's hot and sticky and _Takumi, please open the fan before I start melting on the couch_. He moves to switch it on, relishes the breeze that rushes to his face and billows his hair. He almost dozes off until his older sister tells him to share the fan.

It's when he stands to go to the kitchen that his brain malfunctions. The quest for iced tea has never tasted more bitter when Kazahana bumps into him as he rounds the corner. Takumi watches, horrified, as the glass in her grasp falls in slow motion. But as it breaks into a million pieces, he's got more pressing concerns at hand—not all the liquid spills to the floor.

...So where does the rest go?

Takumi finds himself trying to tear his gaze away from Kazahana's now see-through shirt. He feels more feverish than before.

Kazahana squeals in surprise and takes a step back, whining about the loss of her drink. Then, it's about the stain on her clothes. At that, Takumi snaps out of his stupor, colours further in embarrassment, and start apologizing. Hinoka and Sakura come soon after.

The younger fusses over her brother and friend, the elder prioritizes on the hazard. No, Sakura, we're fine but thanks for asking; Hana, I'll give you an extra shirt—I think you're about onee-san's size; Takumi, help me clean up the glass before someone gets hurt; alright, alright, I'm getting the rags so don't rush me.

Takumi works with Hinoka in silence, other than the sweeping broom and a short order to open the window. His hands go on autopilot as his mind delves back to his memories, and he sees Kazahana's underclothes again and again and again in his head.

He rubs the wash rag more furiously. It makes him work up a sweat—the kitchen always was the hottest room in their house—and by the time he's done, his muscles are aching. He has to wipe his brow and roll up his sleeves. Hinoka wonders why he looks so flushed, tells him to cool down. The heat must be getting to his head. Sit in front of the fan and she'll get him some ice.

She's right for all the wrong reasons, but Takumi still does as he's told (no complaints here; why didn't he think of that idea earlier?). He listens to the low hum of the fan as he fans his own clothes; the sweat sticks the shirt to his skin. What a hassle.

After a moment's thought, he peels it off and wipes himself down dry. Aah, better. The cool wind makes him smile.

He frees his hair to put it up again; the fan had loosened his tie and it's bugging him. Takumi hears the floorboards creaking, thinks it's Hinoka with an ice pack, and calls out: thanks nee-san, just give me a moment to finish this. But he hears no response. So he looks up.

Then his world stops moving.

Brown curls, baggier than usual clothes. That's not his sister, although Sakura stands to the side.

And despite his mind screaming _don't you dare_ , he thinks the shirt looks cute on her.

Fuck.

Takumi covers his mouth. He clears his throat. His cheeks are hot under his fingers as he says it's good she found clothes that fit her. Kazahana's reply is a bit strangled, stammers a bit. Hinoka's taller than her so it's sort of big, but at least it's not wet, right?

He lets out a noncommittal grunt. Then awkwardness seeps in.

After a while, Sakura asks if she could do her nii-san's hair. Attention straying from Kazahana, his stare is dubious against his sister's but he shrugs. Kazahana stands by the doorway, awkwardly squeaking her socks and fingering her shirt, and that's when Sakura takes his hair in her hands, leans over, and whispers a reminder that he's half-naked.

Oh.

He gulps, reddening. O- _oh_ , is that a problem? It's hot, you see. Nee-san said to cool down. The shirt was in the way and I didn't think anyone would mind, so...

Hinoka arrives on scene. She glances between them, two agitated fools and a third calmly braiding hair—Takumi swears her lips twitch into a grin—before she throws him his ice. When he thinks the situation's saved, she suggests that the four of them should go to the pool. Takumi here seems ready for it, doesn't he?

His sisters laugh. Kazahana hesitates before joining in. Takumi grumbles, scowls, but doesn't bother to argue and waits for Sakura to finish her ribbon. There's a tug on his hair as she says there we go; he hears her stand and shuffle towards the others, and Hinoka ushers them off to go do their own thing.

Takumi idles for a moment, until he can't take it anymore and his gaze slides to the doorway. As expected, they're long gone. But Hinoka's still there. She's leaning on the wall, smiling, calling him cute for being so tense, though it really was an idiotic move to strip when guests were around.

He buries his head in his hands and wishes he could die in a hole.

 

* * *

 

Despite his family's attempts, he refuses to go to the beach with them.

Hinata laughs so loudly he thinks the neighbors will hear. Leo, on the other hand, calls Takumi a coward, which makes him scowl. In response, Leo smirks before pushing his character off the course.

A screech and a lakitu later, Takumi mutters that he shouldn't have invited them over. They roll their eyes in his melodrama (Leo screams as vengeance in form of a red shell makes him lose winning position). But seriously though, what's there to be afraid of? Why didn't Takumi go with the others? He stutters there, squirms enough that the controller almost falls out of his hands. Hinata says there's nothing wrong to admit he likes a girl. Takumi titters nervously—no, you don't understand; I _do_ admit that I like her, but-

...But?

He doesn't know what to do because he's never liked someone before. While Leo's words sting his skin, his glare falters because he's right. It's not like Takumi's never noticed how beautiful girls are—Camilla likes reminding him every now and then—but Kazahana's the only one that's been able to make him feel like bile's risen up to his heart. He doesn't even know why he feels this way; there's nothing special about her. He swears her only strong point is her athleticism. She's good in kendo. Hinata goes to the same dojo as her, so he can attest to the fact.

Then why does he like her?

It's not because she's cute, you see, because she isn't. He's thought about this for a while. Kazahana's cheeky and whimsical and drags people into her pace. She snorts when she giggles too hard. She's stubborn, she's got an annoying protective streak, and for gods' sake, she acts more like a boy than a girl. But when she does act like a girl, _when she does_ , he'll admit that she's...sort of pretty.

And he supposes she's nice despite her shortcomings. She's got pick-me-up-smiles and she's hardworking to a fault, and she doesn't give up even when things get difficult. Nowadays, he's begun to realize things he's never noticed before. Did you know she helps around the house? The dishes get washed before anyone notices, he catches her fix crooked cushions in the living room, the fridge is stocked with ice cream whenever she drops by. The more he stares, the more he sees it. You know it, don't you? That spark in their eyes that reminds you of stars and lighthouses and fireflies. He sees it. He wonders what it is. Do you know what he's talking about?

Hinata and Leo exchange glances. On the count of three, Takumi's pushed off the couch, to which they deadpan: he's fallen, that's what. He's fallen deep, and he's fallen _hard_ , and he better shut up now because he sounds like a lovesick fool.

(then they pick him up because they're not here to listen to Takumi's poetic romance gods damnit, and Leo here's got a winning streak to keep)

 

* * *

 

Takumi decides to take matters into his own hands. Pulling Sakura to the side one day, he tells her he has something important to say, and Sakura, you cannot—I repeat, cannot—tell anyone else. She cocks her head, asking if it has to do with Kazahana.

What the hell.

She explains he makes it obvious. He acts weird around her, almost finicky. He eyes her with caution and avoids her if he can; it's almost as if he hates her? Kazahana's been fretting about it for a while. Sakura assumes his problem has to do with that.

While she's not entirely wrong, she's not _right_ , and Takumi shoots down the idea to smithereens. Again, Sakura tilts her head to the side. She asks what it is then. He takes a deep breath, steels his nerves, and admits his secret.

She blinks fast. Wait, what? Really? A smile breaks into her face. Takumi warns her once more to tell _no one_ and she nods fast. What else does nii-san want her to do? Surely she can help out somehow?

Yes, yes she can. Takumi tells her his plans; he sees her eyes slowly widen as her cheeks turn rosy with glee. With a clap, she says she'll try to work out something and wishes him the best of luck.

Oh boy.

Luck. Steel his nerves he might, but he'll need all the luck he gets.

 

* * *

 

Hinoka knows.

He knows she knows because she's giving him these looks. It's not even suspicion anymore when she's blatantly teasing him about his mixed signals and total awkwardness. Her awareness scares him for some reason—Sakura had an inkling and Hinoka just figured it out; are his feelings really that transparent?

She assures him it's alright. Kazahana, after all, is a bit clueless when it comes to romance so she hasn't noticed a thing. Takumi's suspicions are true then and there.

Crap, Hinoka _knows_.

N-not that it's a bad thing, don't get me wrong nee-san, but...but...

Leo's words are echoed. He's embarrassed because he doesn't understand. That's okay. There's a first in everything. The question then, is: why did he only tell Sakura? because she's close to Kazahana? and you thought I wouldn't find out?

Takumi splutters, Hinoka shakes her head and smiles. Next time, she makes him promise he tells both of them at once.

But back to the matter at hand. Though Ryouma's away at a business trip and their parents—bless their souls—are no longer in this world, it doesn't mean Takumi has no one to ask advice from. She's also experienced love once upon a time, after all. Besides Ryouma's horrible discomfort on the subject and his stiff way of dealing with it, Hinoka's learned some valuable lessons that Takumi could benefit to hear from.

Hinoka talks. Takumi listens. Their heart-to-heart's with familial flourish. _It's okay if it doesn't work out. There's nothing to be afraid of. What matters is that you try your hardest and never sell yourself short. Be honest. Be brave. Be straightforward. If Kazahana likes you, she should like the brother I see before my eyes—strong, smart, Little Takumi._

By the time his sister is done, she messes his hair and says she's proud of him. That's enough cheesiness for the day, Takumi thinks.

So he asks who this mysterious lover of hers is. The response is an elusive smile and a pinch to the cheek, and parting words that warn him to mind his own romance first before butting into anyone else's.

 

* * *

 

To put his sister's advice into practice, he decides to begin Phase One: dissolve the notion that he hates her.

Takumi gulps down his worries as he nears Kazahana. She's weeding the lawn, hair covered under a bandana and worn gloves on her hands. The ends of her pants are caked with dirt and grass stains, yet her face is plastered with a smile. Takumi's heart beats double time.

When she notices him, the smile turns tentative, but he'll take it as it is.

Kazahana waves him down; hey, how are you, what's up? He returns the favour; hi, I'm good, nothing much. That's good, she says. She hasn't seen him around lately, between summer trips and kendo practices. And now, they were having a conversation over yard duty. It's a bit sad, but it's nice talking to Takumi again, so she'll have it over nothing any day.

At that, Takumi's thought process goes wonky. He's glad she likes talking to him because he likes talking to her. Kazahana looks radiant under the sun despite her appearance, mussed hair and tan lines and bug bites and all. So much so that he purses his lips and wonders why the hell he was ignoring her.

He asks for an explanation. Why she's doing the garden, he means. Kazahana laughs and points: kikyo, fuyo, kinmokusei—they're all beginning to bloom. The garden his mother left behind is tended by his sisters and Hana, and the thought clicks in his head as he blinks.

Your name, he says. That's right. Birds of a feather flock together, and she always did have a love for flowers. Still does, it seems. She sighs wistfully, nodding, and says they look pretty this year. Gaze towards the budding morning glories, Takumi's own stares at her.

...He'll help her out.

Takumi crouches beside her, stretches out his hand. Kazahana clearly taken aback as she looks at his hand, slowly rising to meet his eyes. Then she grins. She takes off one of her gloves and punches him on the shoulder, can't hide her mirth as she tells him to get to it.

The pesky weeds aren't going anywhere, but the words 'thanks' and 'Takumi' have never sounded as sweet together as they did before.

 

* * *

 

Step two requires the services of Sakura the Informant. According to a little bird, there's a movie showing right now that Kazahana wants to watch, and what's a better way to subtly ask for a date than this?

His sister discreetly gives him the go, mouths good lucks and go for its as he feels for the tickets in his back pocket. They've been crinkled and straightened too many times to count. The creases almost rip into paper cuts. With a final breath, Takumi goes to exact his death penalty and prays to the gods to take mercy on him.

He calls out: hello, wonderful weather we're having today. A second later, he cringes.

Shit, that was messed up.

Sakura almost chokes. Kazahana laughs for the both of them (gods, Takumi, you sound scripted; are you okay?) before giving him a once-over. ...Oh? Would you look at that? He's all dressed up and fancy. Huh. Seems like someone's going out to town today.

Jeans and a graphic tee aren't what he'd call 'fancy,' but he supposes they're better than frayed shirts and sports shorts. Her comment pulls on his clothes though. He pats them down. He looks fine, right?

Hana furrows her eyebrows. She's quiet for longer than necessary, inspecting his clothes and shoes before saying sure he does, he doesn't look much different. Why does he ask? Got a date?

N...no. Just going to the movies. Kazahana perks up at that. He fools himself into thinking it's in relief and forgets how to speak. So Sakura asks for him. What movie would that be?

Takumi's eyed these tickets from hours on end, from when he bought them, to the train ride home, to the late night rehearsals in his dreams. But now, staring into the brunette's expecting eyes, he's almost speechless. It's only when Sakura asks again— _nii-san_ , what movie are you going to watch?—that he forces the title out his lips.

Kazahana gasps. Takumi tells them he got a second ticket by mistake (what a crappy excuse; he inwardly slaps himself), so another person can come with. To that, her excitement recedes. She looks at her friend with a frown. That means not all of them can go, right?

Though Takumi's prepared himself for this situation, he doesn't know what to say; he just shuts up and sweats because that's what he does best. He stutters. Ah yes, that's true, but well, you see, Iwashopingthatwecouldseethemovietogetherjustthetwoofus.

They all blink. Kazahana asks him to repeat it.

He chickens out.

It's not a problem. All three of them can go. He has enough money to buy an extra ticket when they get to the theatre. Kazahana ponders the idea, brightens and says let's go. There's no refuting it now, with her giddy smile and Takumi's-the-best compliments, so he dumbly nods and lets her grab their hands before rushing out the door.

He exchanges glances with Sakura, who's giving him an apologetic smile. But when he's still in Hana's grasp long after they've left the house, fingers intertwined and sweaty, he supposes it's not entirely a failure.

 

* * *

 

There's a lull in activity, peace within torrid days. It's times like these when Takumi can just relax. Stretching his legs across the back porch, he listens to cicadas chirp. He feels the breeze cool down the summer heat. He sighs.

Things have been going smoothly with Kazahana; simple nods and greetings have evolved into full-fledged conversations, something they've been having more often lately. Hinoka claps his back while Sakura says good work. At night, Takumi recalls each memory that had happened during the day, sleeps with a smile on his face for all his accomplishments.

But now, on a calm afternoon like this, a little break is in order.

Eyelids drooping, the colours slowly fade to black. Like this, it feels more like autumn. The leaves chatter on the branches as the smell of grass permeates his nose. Takumi's head nods off, senses dulling, that he barely registers the sound of footsteps behind him.

Someone blows into his ear.

His eyes jolt open, spot a wrist as reflex grabs it. With an irritated grunt, he nudges his assailant closer. He's ready to berate them ( _what the hell was that for?_ ), when a strand of chocolate hair tickles his cheek.

...Huh?

It's Kazahana's face he's staring straight at.

Surprise colours her expression before she grins, and that's when he stops to see things he's never seen before. There are tiny scars and marks and intricacies—flaws on her skin, dimples; she has a habit of chewing her lips. He's close enough to touch them, feel the bumps underneath his fingers, fill the gaps with his touch. Hot sighs. Humidity. She breathes on his skin so he can't.

Willing himself to, there's something intoxicating in the air. He licks his lips and breathes again.

There's better places to sleep than here, you know, and Hana laughs as she pulls him up to his feet. His heart leaps with it, and when they're standing this close, hand-in-hand, he can't help but knock his forehead on hers. Maybe it's tiredness that makes him courageous, or that drunk scent that smells so sweet, but he wants to stay like this for a while.

He closes his eyes once more.

Again, she laughs. Don't sleep on me, you idiot. Come on, there're oranges in the kitchen; maybe they'll help wake you up. But when his response is silent, she is too. Then a moment passes and she pinches him awake.

When they sit around the table later, Hinoka greets them with an amused eye. Sakura's smile is replaced by an orange slice. They look like a matching pair, both their cheeks crimson, even if the reasons are entirely different.

 

* * *

 

Takumi should go outside more.

At his sister's quip, he scowls. Hinoka shrugs. He's cooped himself up in the house ever since break started, refusing to go to any of the vacations they've suggested. What kind of miserable summer is that? At the very least, he can buy some snacks. That'll be his quota for a week.

So he's kicked out of the house with a shopping list, money, and a 'have fun!' Takumi has half the mind to complain until she lets him in when he spots Kazahana on the front porch.

...D-did she see all that?

Her laugh answers everything.

Grimacing, he mutters a goodbye and pushes past her. A little ways down the road, he's surprised—but pleased—to see her matching his stride. She's got change, she says, to buy them some popsicles. It'd be a nice treat to end off a chore, don't you think?

(what Takumi _really_ thinks is how satisfying being by her side is. but sentimentality is unbecoming of him so he shoves the thought away.)

Kazahana starts talking about random things: soon-to-be birthdays, stuff that made her laugh, the upcoming kendo tournament (I'm making you come to that, by the way). Takumi just nods, not bothering to interrupt, because like a moth to a flame, he's enthralled to every word she says. He doesn't want her to stop talking; he's fine listening to her talk.

By the time they reach the convenience store, Hana tugs him around to complete the list. Crackers, chips, gum, candy—she's dragging him into her pace. Hm, that's too salty. Too sweet. Too expensive! But these ones taste delicious, you'll love them. And Sakura likes _these_ so let's take them too. And ooh, over there! Takumi, Takumi, this one has cheap sunglasses! How do I look?

She's giggling and it's dizzying but everything's exactly how he wants it to be. Kazahana's all smiles, he's starting to laugh; it's weird having fun in a _convenience store_ but he _does_ and it's all because of her.

When they get to the cashier, she digs through the freezer and chooses flavours for them. Orange, watermelon. Takumi could probably guess which one's for who; she's seen him spit out more seeds than she can count in the past week alone (it's not his fault they taste good, okay? especially in weather like this).

But this time, he wants orange too.

If she's curious, she doesn't show it. She only grins and says he's got good taste.

They ring up their items and leave. The return trip is uneventful and boring and nothing really happens, but he and Kazahana share the weight of a plastic bag between them, and Takumi secretly smiles all the way home.

(later, Hinoka gives him see-I-told-you-it's-good-to-go-outside-sometimes looks. and as much as he wants her to knock it off, he has to admit she's right)

 

* * *

 

When he's still awake and it's nighttime, dream scenarios line up in his head all ready to go. First (successful) date, first kiss, all that mushy stuff his friends would wrinkle their noses at. Heck, it embarrasses _him_ , but if it's with Kazahana, he doesn't think he'll mind.

First though, he's got to confess. He doesn't know how he'll do it, doesn't even know if he should, but it's an idea. There's a festival happening at the end of the month; cliche, romantic, he'll do it just before the fireworks start.

It's a...good idea.

Sakura seems to agree. Festivities have always been something Kazahana's enjoyed. But, she cautions, it could be a make or break: if she says yes, then that'd be great; if she says no...

Takumi gulps. Well, that _would_ be bad.

She nods, pursing her lips in thought. There's something in her eyes, some sort of mischief and amusement though he doesn't know why; he doesn't see that look often. But still, he's going to confess to Hana. Yes, nii-san?

Of course. He's apprehensive, sort of, but he squashes down his fears in light of something greater. Something more. He likes Kazahana enough to try, he tells her. He's taking a gamble but it'll all work out in the end.

His sister smiles and says to go for it. After all, what could he possibly lose?

 

* * *

 

Leo's vaguely impressed that Takumi has _some_ sort of plan about his feelings for Hana. To be honest, he expected his friend to mull over it forever in self-pity and keep it a secret until he died.

His confidence draws out a sarcastic thanks in return.

They're quiet for a moment, watching the kendoists circle around each other carefully. Beside them, his sisters wait in bated breath. It's Kazahana's match, and having made it to the finals of the tournament, it's expected that they're a little anxious.

Takumi doesn't know why. He might not be an expert in kendo (he does know some of it, between Hinata and Hana and his older brother) but he's sure Hana will do just fine. At the same time though, it looks like she's struggling? It's hard to see under an untrained eye; he leans against the railings. A bit too much, he realizes, when Leo drags him away by the collar.  
  
As the clock tick-tock-ticks away and the two girls are in a standstill, some of Sakura's nerves spread. There's two minutes left and it's a draw—one ippon for each—and suddenly, he starts praying. _Gods, please, she's gonna win this. I'm going to see her smiling in the end. I'm going to congratulate her and say great job and watch her give me the biggest smile I've ever seen in my life._  
  
And like that, something snaps. Hana's opponent rushes forward while Hana stands her ground, and Takumi bites his lip to keep him from screaming. She sidesteps and it misses, and with the precision of a hawk, Kazahana swings her shinai.  
  
Silence.  
  
It's a nuki-waza.  
  
Hinoka's the first to cheer. Then Sakura starts clapping. Takumi's so beside himself in relief that Leo has to shake his arms so he won't fall. The whole room's in applause as the kendoists bow to each other; it's over now, Kazahana won.  
  
The rest of the tournament is a blur. Everyone crowds around the medalists and chatter erupts without end. Kazahana's grinning widely as her dojo gives their regards (he sees Hinata there, exchanging scuffs like the frenemies they are), but as much as he wants to talk to her, the noisy atmosphere's stifling.  
  
He'll say his congratulations later.  
  
Takumi excuses himself, says he's getting some fresh air, and he leans against the building's outside walls as he watches the afternoon sky. The leaves are starting to brown, starting to fall into autumn. Soon, summer will end.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes.  
  
Soon, he'll confess to Kazahana.  
  
Immersed in his thoughts, he almost doesn't realize someone else is there. Almost. He hears them before they can get closer; _clang, clang, clang_ like metal to metal. It must be Kazahana. The same trick won't work on him twice.  
  
Sure enough, when he feels something on his cheek, his head twists and his eyes stare into her own. She's barely surprised, as if predicting this, and has the nerve to call him a loner. But hey, what's he doing out here all alone?  
  
He just wanted a breather.  
  
Yeah, yeah.  
  
He wasn't lying! What was _she_ doing _here_ , anyway? Shouldn't she be inside and soaking up compliments?  
  
He doesn't mean to be rude, but it comes out that way. She pouts, crosses her arms, and in an instant, he feels horrible. Was it such a crime to talk to him? It was her fault he got dragged to see the tournament, so it was her responsibility to make sure he was having fun. Hmph, apparently not. And here she was, thinking they were starting to get along...  
  
Takumi pauses at that, crinkles his brow as he says they do. They do. Don't they? He wants to believe that.  
  
Hana looks away. But until recently, they've never gotten along all that well.  
  
That's not true.  
  
It is! Takumi's always kept to himself, quiet and reserved, before he started acting oddly one day. Every time he saw her, he'd make a strange face, tuck tail, and run. What was that supposed to mean, huh? He can't blame her for being worried! It's nice that he's so amiable nowadays, but she could never shake off the feeling that he hated her. Obviously she'd want to talk to him more and change that view around, right? But after learning about him, she realized she _likes_ learning about him. It's not her fault for wanting to get to know the person she likes better, okay?!  
  
Takumi gets it, _he gets it_ , the same goes- Huh?  
  
Kazahana stares. What do you mean... Her eyes widen. She blushes. Aaaaah?!?! D-d-d-did she just say what she thinks she just said?!  
  
As she flusters around, Takumi blinks. He blinks and the words process—person, she, likes; gods, it repeats in his head—and a warm feeling spreads throughout his body. Oh gods. Oh _gods_. He can't believe this. No way, no way, no way.  
  
Person. She. Likes.  
  
He's internally screaming and Kazahana's yelling out loud—how can he be so calm in a situation like this? she just...she just _poured out her feelings for him_ and this was _not_ how she expected it to go. Takumi laughs a bit, fumbles around before saying he likes her too.  
  
The moment the words exit his mouth, he clamps it shut. Wait, wait, that wasn't how he was going to confess either. Now, Kazahana's the one that's dumbstruck and Takumi's the one that's flushing. This is such a _mess_ and they're both _idiots_. Fuck! This wasn't how he planned it at all-

He's cut off by a pair of lips that malfunction his brain to one thought: they're soft, shit shit shit, they're really _really_ soft. It's over before he knows it and he turns giddy and he's grinning, and he wants to do it one more time so he says she smells like sweat.  
  
She laughs and says shut up and he steals back his kiss.  
  


* * *

  
  
On the day of the festival, the winds are colder and the trees are beginning to bare. Hinoka gives him a pep talk. Sakura's all giggling and happy (he swears she knew Kazahana liked him; he _swears_ ) and Hana's just as pretty as she was when he first fell in love—if not more.  
  
When they leave, he offers his hand. She takes it. They don't let go for the rest of the day.  
  
The festival doesn't go exactly as it did in his head. They still have fun and it goes great, but instead of confessing under the fireworks, Hana grabs him in for a kiss as they light up the night sky. And it's like fireworks itself, only better, because it lights _him_ up and he can _touch_ it without getting burned.  
  
Plus, he can do it again.  
  
So he does.  
  
Summer ends on a nice note.

**Author's Note:**

> (how do you kendo)
> 
> ~~i think there's also something odd about the progression in this fic. if someone could kindly suggest why, i'd be very grateful~~
> 
> So, did anyone do their supports in-game yet (s support references ahoy)? How did you think of them?
> 
> As always, thank you very much for reading! :D


End file.
